


Collision

by TheAnxiousAce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxiousAce/pseuds/TheAnxiousAce
Summary: Shiro and Keith share a quiet moment together.Companion to Observation





	Collision

There were a lot of things Shiro missed after being held captive by the Galra for so long.

He missed the sun. He missed the sky. He missed his family, his friends, his _life._

And he missed Keith. 

So when they finally got a down moment, a reprieve from this ancient war, that was who he gravitated towards. 

He found Keith in one of the long hallways - somewhere between the training room and the hangar. Neither had to say a word. They had orbited each other long enough. There was no collision, not yet, but they fell together, into step, closer than they’d been in too long. 

Shiro led the way with gentle touches and gestures, Keith following willingly, occasionally reaching out for a light touch of his own. Shiro thrilled under these touches, longing for something he hadn’t had in far too long.

He took a chance, took Keith’s hand in his own. Keith clasped back, his hand a vice. 

Shiro smiled, small and fond. He led them both along through the Castle with a confidence born of many sleepless nights’ wanderings. 

Neither spoke until, finally, Shiro steered them through a doorway.

“Woah.”

It was an old observation deck - or, at least, that’s what Shiro thought. The whole outer wall was just a window, with tables and chairs scattered around, facing the view of the stars. He’d found it on one of the first nights he’d spend wandering, back when the Castle was still on Arus. Once they’d finally left, Shiro had found himself spending most of his sleepless nights here. 

Shiro released Keith’s hand and bowed him into the room. Keith snorted and rolled his eyes as he passed. Shiro looked up in time to see him hide a smile.

“So this is where you hide out,” Keith said, voice too loud in the empty room. 

Shiro shrugged and came up behind him. “It’s peaceful here. Looking out at the stars.”

“Yeah. Space must be awfully hard to come by in space.” 

Shiro reached up and cuffed him on the back of the head. There was no real force behind it, and Keith’s only response was a chuckle, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Shiro couldn’t help but join in.

They remained there for a moment, just standing, enjoying each other’s presence. Falling back into familiarity. 

And then Shiro held out his hand.

Keith stared at it and Shiro stared at him. He squirmed under Keith’s gaze, knew that if his hand was still flesh-and-blood it would be clammy with sweat. Still, he was prepared for anything. That was how he’d survived so long. 

But then Keith laughed, sudden and sharp, and Shiro’s heart dropped. 

“Sorry,” Shiro murmured, casting his eyes down. He started to withdraw his hand, and was startled again when Keith reached out and grasped it. 

“You’re such a sap,” Keith laughed, drawing him in. He placed his other hand on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro instinctively placed his on Keith’s waist. 

“I think I’m allowed,” Shiro chuckled. He drew Keith closer, testing the boundaries, swaying gently from side to side. Keith fell into step easily.

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Keith shuffled closer, still swaying. He leaned forward, pressed his forehead to Shiro’s chest. “I missed you.” 

Shiro’s heart skipped, stomach flipped. He bent his head down, gently brushed Keith’s head with his lips. 

The words were soft, choked, forced through a sudden block in his throat. But he meant them, each one, the truest words he’d spoken since he’d been back.

“I missed you, too.” 

There was nothing else left to say. Just the two of them, finally colliding - a soft kiss, a press of the lips - as they danced before the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> After I'd finished with Observation, I knew I wanted to explore it in Shiro's POV, too. Mostly because the idea of the two of them dancing is just super cute to me and I didn't want to let it go yet (even if I didn't actually write much dancing, whoops). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I love reading comments and seeing kudos! Let me know what you think!


End file.
